Dragon Ball Z: New Beginning
by Emerald07
Summary: Goku and Bulla ran away from family and friends three years ago. A lot of things have changes when they were gone. Goku and Bulla are now married and have a son name Goku Jr. Something evil is about to happen to Son family that will change them forever.
1. Moving In

Goku Jr. was running down the sidewalk to his new house. He just moved there and happy to see other peoples other than animals and family. He couldn't wait to explore the neighborhood. Before he could place one of his foot on the pavement his mother stop him. "Hold it, mister. Where do you think you are going?" she asks putting her hands both on her side.

"I was going to cross to street to explore a bit." Goku Jr. said turning his face to his mother. "You know the rules; you don't cross the street without me or your father." She said now crossing her arms together. "But Mom!" he answers but his mother wasn't going to hear it.

"Why don't you go help your father unloading our stuff?" she said pointing to the taller man that just look like him but was darker. "Oh right, fine." He said stomping before going to where his dad was.

Goku was unloading his family stuff off the moving truck. He had to admit that the moving truck came in handy. He first thought it would slow him down but was proven wrong after words. "Hey, Dad. Do you need help?" his son asks him. "Yeah, why don't you put your stuff in your room, sport." He said point to what boxes was his sons.

Goku Jr. nodded before walking up and picking up his boxes. He finishes unloading the boxes and starting to move the stuff inside the house. He put the boxes in living room and turn to see his wife Bulla unpacking stuff in the kitchen. He knows that she way younger than he was but he didn't care. Bulla turns to her husband and smiled.

Bulla never thought she would ever before back at West City. She remembers when she and Goku left after her father Vegeta found out that they were going out. That was about three years ago when she was 18. They were dating secretly for about a year after the death of Chi-Chi.

Back then, he was miserable and stays at his house most of the time. He barely talks to his sons and friends. She felt bad for him but didn't do much to help him at first. He barely ate and slept. You can see it in his eyes. Her family tries to get him to eat but he won't budget.

Her family had finally given up and stops seeing him but she didn't. She just began. She constantly checks on him and tries to get to eat. Goku build up a front to block after first. Weeks gone by and he continues to see her come by with food or board games.

He gave up and started to play boards games. He laughs when she made a funny joke or trips on accident. She didn't really like when he laugh at her when trips but let it slide because she saw him smile. After four month of grieving, he was back to his normal self and back on training. She was glad that he was back to normal.

Goku continues to see her when was near a place or wants to someone to talk to. It was late at night and moonlight was showing. They were walking down the sidewalk after having dinner that Goku treated her too. She notice that he was acting different and what it was not look her straight in the eye when they were talking.

They didn't say much when they reach her apartment. "Thanks for dinner. I had a great time…" She said standing at the door. "It was no trouble at all." He said looking at the ground. They stood there for hours that seem like but it was really a couple of minutes. "Well, I guess, I will talk to you later." She said as she open the door and was going in. Goku grab her arm and pull her towards and kiss her.

After that they started dating and it was going good until Goten found out and told her father about them. Her father was outrage when he found out. Bulma couldn't hold him back as he fiercely lounges at Goku. Goku manage to push him back and ran out of there. Vegeta look out the door and back at her. "You have a lot of explaining to do for dating my arch rival!" he shouted. She looks at her mom but she was looking away. Bulla was pretty smart but at the moment she could think of fleeing.

Vegeta was walking towards her and back away and couldn't say anything. He shouts "Answer me!" She continues to say nothing but flee away from the place. She flees to where Goku was and they move away from West City together. They move to Goku's old house and stay there for three years and got married. They also had a son Goku Jr.

The only reason why they move back there is because Goku got bought a building and planning to ruin a martial art school and they wanted their son to interact with other people other than them. She was against it after first but Goku convince her it was the best and she trusted him.

Goku snuck behind her and gave her a big hug and kiss her neck. "I love you." He said in between kissing her neck. "I love you too." She said as she turned and kiss his lips with hers.

"Ew!!! Mom and Dad are kissing! That is so disgusting! Get a room!" Their son said with a face express looking like he was degusted. They look at each other and smiled. Goku pick her up and they went to their room.

Goku Jr. look through the hallway and saw it was closed. He smiled and walking up to fridge and pick out the ice cream. "Don't you dare eat that ice cream, young man." He heard his mother said from their room. Goku Jr. jumps when he heard that and put it back. "How does Mom know that?" He ask himself "It is because I have Mother instincts!" she said again. "Dang it!" he said


	2. Goku's Youth

Goku was looking for firewood in the forest near his house. He had enough to cook dinner and breakfast. He had nothing better to do when waiting for dinner and start. Goku's one year son Goku Jr. was taking his usually naps and his wife was cooking dinner. By now, Goku had enough firewood to last for two weeks.

As he was walking back to the house, he heard some kind of chanting. "I wonder who is saying a chant for?" he thought listening to voice and following it. It let him to some guy with out of date clothing and a big t-rex. The guy was casting some kind of spell but the T-rex swipe his tail and knock his wand out of his hand.

The t-rex growl at the man and try to grab him by it teeth. Goku grab the t-rex tail just in time and pull him back. The t-rex notices him and start to chase Goku. Goku dodge the t-rex tail and teeth and hit it in the face. It backs away a bit but charge at him again. This time Goku punch it in the stomach and it fell down. The man was shock by how strong this guy was.

"Are you okay?" Goku said rubbing his head showing his goofy grin. "Yeah, thank you." He said getting up. "What is your name?" he asks Goku. "My name is Son Goku but people just call me Goku. What about you?" Goku answered. "My name Nigel and I am a wizard." He stated. "You mean like in the fairy tales right?" Goku said in shocking manner.

Nigel nods his head and said "I'm going to use my magic to help you out. Anything will do that is good." "Nah, I am good. Thanks though." Goku said walking away. "Wait! There must be something! A wife?! Money?! Something?!" "I already have a wife... So, I'm good." He said waving goodbye. "How old is your wife?" he asks "Uh... She is 20. Why?" Goku asks "I was just checking. How about you? How old are you?" he asks

"Uh... Over 40, I guess." He said rubbing his head. "That isn't so good at all, my new friend. I will give you your youth back." He said. After he said that he said a chant and turn Goku back to 22. "That is about it. Well, I hope you like being young again." He said before disappearing. Goku didn't believe him at first and went home.

Bulla was waiting outside for him and when she saw him she shriek. "What happen to you?" she said walking around him staring. "Uh... I met a wizard and he gave me my youth back." He said rubbing his head and laughing.

Bulla didn't believe him but she didn't argue with him and said "Dinner is ready." Both of them walk inside and starting eating.


	3. Invite

Gohan was working on the company latest big project. It was for a big client and they wanted in done by next week. He had been pulling extra to get it done but the wife didn't really appreciate him coming home late.

Gohan scratch his head and look at the clock. It was already ten o'clock pm and he wasn't half way done with it. "Videl is going to kill me if I don't come home tonight." He thought as type on the computer.

A dark shadow came behind him and places a hand on him. It made Gohan jump a little and turn quickly to find it was Trunks. "Hey, Gohan. What are you doing here at this hour?" Trunk said.

"I'm just working on the project." He said typing and clicking the mouse. "Oh, I see. You need to go home and get some rest." Trunks said walking away.

Gohan look at the clock again and sighed… He hadn't been himself since his dad left without telling him goodbye. His brother Goten told him that their dad left two days after.

He wonders why he did that and knows that isn't like him to go and leave with telling anyone. At first, he was angry at him and tears the picture of him and his father.

Then he was depressed and had to take depressant pills. He begins to isolate himself from his family and stay at work as much as he can.

Gohan and his wife got into a lot of arguments and didn't end well. His relationship with Pan end badly and left two weeks later. Videl try to get him open up but he shut her out.

Gohan made it home and walk into the living to see his wife waiting for him. "How was work, darling?" she ask him watching TV.

"It was fine. I had to work overtime a little bit." He said opening up the fridge. "There is some leftover but you have to warm it up on your own." She said.

Gohan pull out the leftover pizza and warm up in the microwave.

"Guess who I saw today at the Grocery store?" she asks walking into the kitchen. "Who?" he said turning to her. "I saw Bulla today. I was shock to see her." She said pour a glass of orange juice.

"What!? Really?!" he said jumping out of seat. "Yeah, I did. We didn't talk that long but she is doing fine. She also moves back here with her husband and son." She said sitting down.

"That is great! Bulma and Trunks will be happy to hear that!" He said grinning. Videl was happy to see a grin on her husband. It was like his old self a little. "Do you know who Bulla's husband is?" he ask finishing his pizza.

"She never said anything about him." She said crossing her arms. "I wonder, why?" Gohan thought. "She did invite us on Friday. We could find out then." She said getting up. "Yeah. " he said and thought "I wonder who is Bulla's husband."


	4. Reunion

Trunks taking a short snooze in the employee's lounge. He didn't really want to be bother with work and crap like that. He heard the door open and open one eye to see who it is. It was Gohan. "What is it Gohan?" he said closing the eye that was open. "I wanted to say that Bulla back in town." Gohan respond. When the name of Bulla pops up. His eyes shot open and got up from the sofa. "Are you serious?" Trunks shouted at his friend. "Well, yeah... Videl talk to her not too long ago." he said. "Well, where is she now?" Trunks said eagerly. "I don't know but my wife has the address to her house." He said causally. "Come on, then." Trunk response as he drag Gohan out the lounge.

It didn't take too long to get the address and Trunks was on his way to her house. "Man, I love GPS! It beats sense people energy." Trunk thought as he flowing through the air. He landed at the house that the adress should be located. "This looks like a nice place to live." he thought. He felt a small tug on his pants and he turn around to see a little person that looks like Goku. "Hey mister. Why are you doing at my house." the little boy said. "I'm looking for someone. Is your mom home?" Trunks ask. "Hang on. I will get her." he said while running back. "That kid just looks like Goku. I wonder what happen to him." he thought when the little boy came back. "She will be back right there." he said. "Alright, thank you." Trunk answered. "So, what is your name, kid?" Trunks ask. "I'm Goku Jr. and you are?" he said. "I'm Trunks. It is nice to meet you Goku Jr." Trunks respond. "My mom has a brother name Trunks." Goku Jr. said "Oh really?" he said when a young blue hair woman came out from backyard. When she saw Trunks he blinks and said "OMG! Trunks it is good to see you!" She quickly ran and hugs him. "It is good to see you too sis. What happen to you?" Trunk said. She looks down and said "It is a long story..." "Don't worry, I got time to listen." He said with a grin.

Bulla and Trunks talked and exchange life stories. Goku Jr. also listens and laugh at the stories that has been told. "I heard that you have husband now. Who is he?" Trunks said putting down his cup. "Well, you see..." she starts and cut off when front door opens."Hello? Is anyone here?" man voice said.


	5. Goku is home

Goku had finally come back from his day job and hadn't expected any guest would be here. When he open the door a black blur jump on to him and took his usual fighting stance when he notice it was his son. "Welcome home, Dad! How was work?" his son said with a smile on his face. "It was good but a slow day." He said. "How can a day be slow? I thought it times goes fast, dad." He said looking confuse. "Well…" He started rubbing his head but was cut off by his wife. "Welcome back, dear. We have a guest here." She said motioning inside. "But I'm tired… Can't I meet them tomorrow." He said slouching down. She gives a glare and said "Get in there now or I will make you!" Goku sighed and went in.

To his surprise, he found Trunks there. "Hey Goku, long time no s—Wow! You look younger!" He said circling around Goku with his mouth open. Sweat drops appear on Goku head as look at Trunk continuing to circle around him. "It is good to see you too Trunk." He said to the younger man. Snapping out of shock he turns to face Goku. "You know how many people miss you when you were gone?" the younger man said. "Yeah, I know… but I had to leave to start fresh again with my wife." He said. "You have a new wife?" he bends in forward and making Goku step back a little.

By this time, Bulla and her son walk inside where the two men were. "Hey Bulla, did you know that Goku has a new wife?" Trunks said focusing attention on her. She gave a nod and asks Goku Jr. to go upstairs. "No way! Is she pretty? How about cute?" he asks overwhelming him with question. "Yes, she all that plus more and she is with us right now." He answer thinking he cover most of his friend's questions. Trunk quickly replied "I don't see her here though... All I see is Bulla." "Wait. You marry Bulla?"


	6. Planet Kuzon

**I don't own Dragon Ball and all the credit goes to the creator. :3**

**Note: Sorry about the very long delay guys… I didn't realize I have fans of this story. **

**Sorry if it is too short... More next time :3  
**

_Outer Space:_

In the dark abyss of space, there was this planet called Kuzon. The people that lived there were much violated and were strong. They were the third most powerful group out there besides Frieza and saiyans.

"Where is my bloody food?" bark a man waiting at his table. He crosses his arms with snarl on his face. "Will you just be patient Aj? It hasn't been even like 5 seconds yet." Reply the girl next to him. "This supposes to be a fast food place! I don't see the food going fast enough, Chai!" Aj said giving the waiter a death look. "You don't even get the point of fast food anyways!" Chai said turning her head away from him.

"Of course, I do know the point of fast food is!" he said looking at her. "It is when food is prepare really fast after it order and deliver to you." He said nodding. Chai sighed and let him think what he want think. "So, do you think our mission will be a piece of cake?" he said after he got his food. "Yeah, earth is pretty simple planet to destroy I might add." She said with nod of approve. "I'm kind of glad those sayians are gone." He said munching on his food. "They guys were the weakest bunch" he continue.

"Well, they are pretty stupid to fight until they die without weapons. Who goes around killing people with bare fist? Hello? No one!" she said leaning forward. "I'm sure this will be very easy mission." He said rubbing his mustache with one of his fingers.

_Mean while…:_

"What do you mean that you marry to Bulla? Are you kidding me?" Trunk yelled at them. " I know, it is hard to believe but it is true."Goku try to reason with the young man. "Goku! You don't understand that is my baby sister you are married to and you **did** her too!" the young man still yelling. "Trunks! I'm old enough to marry who ever I like! I choose him so if you don't like it then leave!" Bulla said really getting steamed. "This is so wrong!"He yelled and stormed off out the door.

"Is everything okay, Mom and Dad?" Goku Jr said peek his head out from his room. "Yeah…" she paused for a minute and said "Come done here for dinner."

_Trunks:_

Trunk couldn't believe that _**his**_ little sister could marry his best friend's father. It was wrong and he knows that his dad would have fit about it if he found out. He was flying off home because it was getting late. He got a sudden idea that pop into his head. He change direction and head to his best friend's house to tell his good friend the news of _his_ father's new wife.


	7. Goten

**I don't own dragon ball or it character except for the ocs.**

Goten was staring at his computer screen playing the most addicting mmorpg ever called Clash of World. Ever since his dad lefted he has been focusing on video games. "I know video games won't ever cheat on me..." He thought.

After being in pain for like an hour he finally decide to take break and stretch. He decides to walk around his house. He lives in apartments and he didn't really care. It is basically his kingdom.

His brother Gohan usually visit and make sure he was alright like he was like seven. Come on, he over 20 complete sakes! Goten works at game store and likes it pretty much. He gets to play video games and talk about them. What would be better than that?

He drops onto his bed and feels the fabrics on blanket with his fingers. He flips over and looks at the ceiling. One thought always invaded his thoughts. Bulla…

Yes, Vegeta's little girl. He has fallen madly in love with her and tries to win her heart. But that day when he figures that his father has been sneaking around seeing her. Right after his mother died!

Okay… maybe 4 months but you know when people lose their loves ones they don't get remarried. He pulls out a small photo album from under his bed and turn to his belly to look at it.

It was pictures of him and her on some of his dates. He remembers them pretty well and how she smelt. The smelt part was kind weird but blame the saiyan's high senses. He continues to flip through it and laugh at the funny ones.

He blames his father for stealing his girl and ruins the family. He doesn't give crap where his father was. He can die in space all he could care.

He got up and pick up so darts and throw it at picture of his father taped down on the dartboard. He snickers when the dart hit it. "Take that no good stealing girlfriend snatcher!" he thought.

The door busts open with a very angry Trunks walking in. "What are you so piss off about Trunks?" he said turn his head to face him. "G-G-Goku f-f-fuck my sister!" he said punching the wall. "No way?" he burst out. "How do you even know that?"

Trunks step forward and grab the younger son boy by his shirt and shout "How do I know? How do I know? Take a fucking good look at their kids! What is fucken face! You know what else? He is now my freaken brother in law!"

"You just need to calm down, dude. Just relax and we get this straight." Goten said trying to calm down the demi saiyan. After an hour he finally calm down. "So, let me get this straight you flip out because my dad marries your sister." Goten said calmly but inside just as mad he was. "Yeah..." he said looking down.

"Are they here now?" he said in small voice. The pink hair young man nod and said "Not here, here but in the neighborhood. You can ask Gohan to let you tag along for dinner on Friday at their house. " He nod. "I know what I have to do." He thought.


	8. School Troubles

**I don't own dragon ball or anything of it characters!**

It was Goku Jr first day in school and was walking through the hall of school when he spots a rocket pen on the ground and picks it up. He marvels at the design of the pen for seconds before putting away in his pocket.

He continues walking and whistling as three people follow him from behind silently. Goku Jr didn't pay attention to them passing them as normal students passing the halls.

He was suddenly shoved into the wall by a brown round kid.

"Hey kid. I think you have something that belongs to me" said the round kid holding out his hand. The two other boys were just laughing in the background.

"I didn't steal anything from you." Jr said smacking the round boy hand away.

"Awe, you said that you steal anything. Well, you did buster and I want that rocket pen back!" he yelled

"I wonder am I going to do now…"Bulla thought as she looks around the house for something to do. She was alone at the house and was pretty much bored out.

"Perfect time to move back to the city, Bulla!" she shout to herself as she slump down on a chair.

She would go shopping for clothes if she has the chance but with the bills, food and accessories for her son she couldn't.

She sigh displease with being a stay at home mom. Don't take it the wrong way, she loves being a stay at home mom but some days are longer than others.

She wishes Goku would let her use the car today. She doesn't really know why he need to car because he fly over but i guess he need to pick some his students up.

She was lost in her thoughts about what happen just before she left her old house for good.

The phone rings to her delight because it break her thoughts about the horrible memory of that day.

"Yes?"

"How can you get into a fight on your first day at school!" she yell at her son as they enter the house. But Mom! He was going steal my pen!" he said arm crosses his arm and now was sitting on the couch.

"You should give him the pen! You can go buy a new one. Or what the heck find one on the ground somewhere!" she shouted "Giving the pen to him would show a sign of weakness and dad said never show that." He said calmly

Bulla who was pretty steam shout at the top of her lungs "I don't give a f*ck about what your dam father said!"

Her son flinches a little when she said that and don't know what to say.

"Hey look! Some guy trying to break in to the house!" he said pointing to the window.

Bulla turns and look at the window and didn't see anything. "I don't see anyone, Junior." She said turning to see that her son left and heard a slam door.

"Junior!" she shout.


	9. PreDinner

Bulla was busy cooking the dinner for her guest tonight. She spent most of her day preparing and sening her son and husband off to do some errands.

She loves them both dearly but can't stand when they pester her about the food before it is done or trying to take small nibble when she wasn't looking. She looks at the clock to find that she has another hour or so before the guest arrive.

Goku and his son were doing some Bulla errands which they find less amusing. "Hey dad, I don't see why we have to go hunting if we already have food at home." His son pointed out. "I don't get it either son but you know how your mother is." Goku said spotting a wolf in a clearing.

"Come over here son. I will show you how to catch your live meal." The older one said ushering the small to come to him.

Junior never has been hunting before and never really got into the spirit of it. Like his mother, he find going to market to be where the source of food is."Shhh." Goku whisper crouching and prepare to attack.

Gohan was now pacing around the living room thinking about whom Bulla's husband will be. 'Worst come to shove he would be a jerk and he probably get into a fight. Pan heads down the stairs in her casual clothes; a small red top and white pant.

She never seen her dad pace around like this not since parties at his job. "Hey dad, are you alright?" she said and Gohan snap out of his thoughts. "Yeah, honey. Why would you say that?" he responded back to her.

"You are pacing around the living room." She said motioning the path way he just took. "Oh. I just worry that something bad will happen tonight." He said rubbing back of his head with his hand.

"Don't worry about it Dad. Everything will work out fine." She reassures him. He nod and straighten his tie and walk out the door.

It's the night of the party and Goku and Jr finally got back from hunting. They caught a wild dinosaur for them to eat and some fish also. Bulla freak out when she saw the big dinosaur thinking it was alive and scream at her husband and son when they laugh in her face. Even though she was mad she can't help give a smile because those two look adorable when laugh.

"Okay, Gohan. You must be on your best behavior this time. I really mean it!" Videl said as they drive to Bulla's house.

"When does that ever happen ever to me?" Gohan said not taking his eyes off the road.

"How about the time when you scare off that nice young man that was in Pan's class." Videl said leaning back on the seat."

"Well—She is too young to have a boyfriend! I thought we discuss this!" Gohan said turning to his wife and back on the road.

"Dad! You can't keep me from having a boyfriend! I'm old enough to have one." Pan said as she cross her arms.

I don't want you to get hurt… Or pregnant…" Gohan said.

"You raise me better to get knock up and pregnant." Pan reassures her father.

Bulla was now pace around the house thinking of stuff that needs to be done. Goku and his son were playing the now Action station and noticing that Bulla was worried.

Bulla knew that her friends and family would have to find out sooner or later about her and Goku. Videl didn't ask about Goku's whereabouts and that was a good thing because how can you tell someone that you are married to your father in law.

"Mom, are you alright?" Jr said as he came up. He was worried about his mother and never seen her like this unless it's very important.

"I'm fine, Jr. I'm just a little excited about the dinner that is all." Bulla said.

Goten was official ready to go the dinner. He was going to win about the woman of his life. Yeah, that was the plan. He got the address from Videl and made plan to meet up at Bulla's place. Trunks didn't want to come so; it's him and his brother's family. Goten lock his door and fly up to Bulla place. Not thinking that a certain someone will return.


	10. Dinner

Gohan and his family arrive at Bulla's drive way and got out of the car. Gohan look up to see Goten flying this way and land a little bit in front of them.

"It's been a long time, Goten. What have you been up too?" Gohan said walking up to his younger brother. "

"Not much, just working and all that jazz. What about you?" Goten said

"Same old stuff. Glad that you can join us. The whole son family minus mother and father." Gohan said frowning on last part.

"Yeah, I wonder what happen to dad." He said looking up in the sky.

In truth, he knows about his father and his ex girlfriend relationship but he rather his older brother figure it out on his own. He would love to see his reaction and face.

Bulla heard the doorbell ring and goes to answer the door. To her surprise, the whole son family was there. Pan ran and hug her old friend.

"It's good to see you Bulla!" Pan said as she broke off the hug.

Bulla nods and invites everyone in. The Son family wasn't surprise that her house wouldn't have the fancy stuff like in Capsule Corp. Footstep could be heard from the stairs and they turn to see mini Goku walking in.

Gohan did a double take as he trying to see if he was imagining or not. From his family reaction minus Goten, he wasn't after all.

"Mom, when is dinner?" Junior said talking directly to Bulla.

Everyone else just stare at Bulla and back to Junior. Gohan was first snap out of staring and ask something.

"Is your son, Bulla?" Gohan said reading the faces of the others and confirm that is what everyone else was thinking.

"Yes, he is. Everyone this is Goku Jr. or you can call him Junior for short. Junior shout 'Yo' to everyone and they say hey back.

'This is too weird that Bulla's son looks like his dad for comfort…' Gohan thought to himself.

"Oh! Why don't we take seat at the table, get dinner serve and we can chat for a while." Bulla said ushering everyone to table.

"Where is your father?" Bulla said asking her son. He shrugs as he take a seat at the table. 'That man! I guess we can start without him I guess…' She thought as she took a seat herself.

Everyone was having a good time catching up and everything was going well. They didn't see Bulla's husband but they were all guessing he busy somewhere. Junior went out of the dinner room to Living room. They didn't pay him much attention.

Goku was outside in the dark waiting for someone. When one of the windows slide open and his son poke his head out giving him a signal. He crept over there peeking out to see if anyone else was there. Good thing that there was an extra room next to dining room that can enter into. He would be using the door but that was too risky as it might get his cover blown and he walks want to enter the house by the window anyways.

He slowly climb up the open window trying to not to make sound. One sound would ruin it. As soon, he enter he close the window shut and give his son a signal to watch his back. He climb up the stair slowly trying make not to make sound but he turn to see his son giving the you need to escape now signal. He has to chance it and rush up the stair and dove in the corner.

"What are you doing standing there, Junior?" Gohan ask as he notice the giving funny expression.

"N-Nothing…" he said trying to give his father position away. Gohan see that Bulla's son was asking kind of weird but couldn't place a finger on it. He was go check the living room when he heard his wife voice upstair that make him stop.

"Goku?! I-Is that really you?" He heard turn to stare at up of the stairs to see Videl with his father pulling him down the stairs.

"Guess who I found when I was upstairs?" Videl smiled letting go of Goku. "Hey son… What's up?" He said giving his usual smile and rubbing back of his head. On impulse he give his father a big hug and you could hear some him croak a bit. Goku pat him on the back saying it's good to see you again.

"Where have you been!? Why didn't you call or visit any of us?" Gohan shout making everyone else in the other room came out.

"Grandpa is that really you?" Pan said blink a bit before glomp him. "I miss you!" she said crying and Goten was indifferent as walk out with Bulla.

"Guess who decide to show up finally." Bulla said while everyone turns to her. "Care to explain your tardiness?" she continues. All he could do is shake his head know.

"Typical Goku, giving his present very late in the game. What are I'm going to do with you?" She said sighing on the last sentence.

"You know that grandpa was coming?" Pan ask her blue hair friend. She give her a nod. She turn to see Junior trying to escape but shout "Where do you think you are going? Did you let him in?"

He give a cheeky grin laughing again. He nod his head in response.

Bulla sighed before saying "Can't you just come on time and have a meal like family for once with our friend and love ones, Goku?"

When the rest of the Son family heard that everyone mouth drop except Goten and take look between Goku and Bulla. Gohan was first to say something. "Y-You are married to my dad?" Gohan said with shock on his face. She give him a nod and that would explain why junior looks like his dad… Wait! That would mean I have a half brother?! That would also mean that Bulla is their new mother… The thought just anger him that his father run off with Bulla and marry her without considering how he felt over it. It might be selfish but he couldn't imagine Bulla as his new mother. He is around Goten age and it felt wird to have a mother a lot younger than him. Trying to collect his composer he stood up straight and walks out the door and slam the door shut leaving everyone else confuse on what just happen. They stare back at the couple and starts to ask question.

Gohan knew that he had to leave before he does something he would regret. One thing he knew deep down is to keep his father and Bulla away not because he hasn't come to term of her mother death but in his mind they aren't suitable to get together due borderline child rape. The thought degust him and make him feel like puking. He is going to visit Bulma and tell her and her husband the news. Also need a plan to separate them forever.


End file.
